


Devirginized By A Horny Succubus On Christma

by MyNameMadeYouSmiley



Series: FDom [14]
Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), Original Work
Genre: 18+ ONLY, Adults, Christmas, Creampie, Demon, Edging, F/M, Fdom, Riding, Succubus, Taking Your Virginity, You Were Number 1 On The List of Naughtiest Boys This Year, gwa, script offer, sloppy blowjob, tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:01:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28337379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyNameMadeYouSmiley/pseuds/MyNameMadeYouSmiley
Summary: Are you lonely on christmas? Nope. You get a visit from a horny and gorgeous succubus. She informs you that every year, the sex demons are creating a list of the naughtiest, kinkiest and cutest virgin boys of the year. You were on the top of that list and this succubus quickly claimed you as hers, before any of her sisters could. Now she will play with you, take your virginity and feed on your sexual energy :)
Relationships: Female/Male
Series: FDom [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070372
Kudos: 4





	Devirginized By A Horny Succubus On Christma

**Author's Note:**

> Preferably record in stereo, as there are moments where the succubus is right behind the listener (very close to ears)
> 
> Any changes and improvements to the script are welcome.
> 
> 18+ content. if you're under the age of 18, please leave.

Well well well.. what do we have here..

A delicious human all by himself on a beautiful christmas night..

[Pause]

Heh, human race is so predictable.. 

Always reacting the same..

It's adorable, I can't even lie..

But if you hope to get any answers, you better calm down first and listen to me..

Aight?

[Pause]

That's a good little human..

So, to answer your first question: no, I am not a ghost. I mean kind of.. but not exactly.

I'm a demon.. 

A very, *VERY* powerful demon of lust..

A succubus, to be specific..

And I know, you're probably scared right now..

But aslong as you behave and don't piss me off, I won't hurt you..

Simple like that..

Now onto your next question..

Wait, you asked me where am I, right?

So let's just say I'm in your head for now..

And I'm communicating with you telepathically..

I'll show myself whenever I decide it's the perfect time to do so..

And to answer your last question now, which was what am I doing here, if I remember correctly..

I don't want much my sweet boy..

No, not much..

I just want all of you..

Mhm, yeah.. you heard me right cutie..

Mmm.. I see you're shaking a little now..

Are you cold?

That has to be it..

Cause it couldn't possibly be because of fear, right? 

You're not scared of me.. or are you, human?

[Giggle]

Of course you are..

[Inhale and exhale]

I can just smell your insecurity and fear, hanging in the air..

But that's perfectly fine..

You see, I like it when my preys aren't too.. comfortable around me..

It would actually be really bad if you were..

Because what kind of demon would I be, if I didn't make you atleast slightly nervous, right?

But back to what I'm doing here..

You see, we succubi watch humen all the time..

Mostly for fun..

But sometimes for work..

Oh yeah, we work too..

Every year, a succubus has to write down atleast 50 human boys on a huge list which is located in hell..

It can't just be any boys though..

It has to be the naughtiest, the kinkiest, and the most cute virgin boys of the year..

By the end of each year, on christmas eve specifically, we have a full list of so many beautiful human boys around the globe..

Each boy on the list has their picture and exact home address attached to them..

There is also a ranking.. for which one of them is the naughtiest..

And the whole purpose of that list is for us succubi, to pick the boy which we would like to devirginize and feed on..

You, my dear human boy, were at the number one spot for this year..

Yes, you heard that right..

I was extremely lucky to quickly claim you as mine, before any of my sisters could..

And that's why I came here.. to play with my property..

Heh, by the way, if only you could see how jealous my sisters were..

They even tried to fight me, you know?

What's that?

Oh you don't know why you're on the list? Oh come on..

Do I really need to remind you of all those naughty audios you listen to every night? 

Do I need to talk about your jerk off sessions? 

I mean, it's not that bad of a subject to talk about, if you ask me.. but is it necessary?

Even just the dirty stuff you think about on a regular day basic, not knowing that there are all kinds of creatures like myself, who can hear those thoughts..

Do you think I don't know about your GWA, reddit and soundgasm adventures neither?

[Pause]

Why so silent? Are you ashamed?

[Giggle]

I told you, I'm a powerful demon.. you can't fool me..

Now.. since you now know what's up..

[Seductively and very close to ear from now on]

Are you ready to play with me, human?

[Quiet giggle]

You didn't expect me to suddenly appear behind you like that, did you?

I hope you don't mind my hands on your chest..

And my drooling mouth making a mess all over your shoulder..

Nuh-uh, you can't move baby.. I've paralyzed you with my magic spell..

You shouldn't have sit up on that bed earlier..

If you just kept lying still, maybe I'd come from the side then.. and I wouldn't press against you so tightly..

Now you just have to deal with it baby.. 

You like how my warm breath tickles your ears as I whisper?

Mmm.. it works almost on everyone..

Let me explore your body..

I really appreciate the fact that you sleep with only your underwear on..

Now I don't have to rip anything into pieces with my beautiful claws..

Well, they look like normal nails right now, because I'm in a human form..

But don't let my sweet look and soft feel fool you..

I can be..

[Aggressive] Very dangerous and aggressive..

So don't fuck with me human.. or you will have to learn what the beast in me is capable of doing..

Understand?

Good.. good..

I won't hurt you if you don't cause me any bigger trouble..

I'm just going to fuck your brains out tonight, feed myself with your cum, and leave you in peace..

Speaking of fucking.. I see there's quite a nice bulge forming down there in your pants at this right moment..

Look at you.. 

Despite still being scared.. you're also getting turned on..

What is it huh? Is it just the thought of a beautiful and powerful demon like me.. wanting to fuck the shit out of someone like you?

Or is it because I'm this close and intimate with you? And the fact that I have a full control over your body right now?

I'll tell you what..

This doesn't have to be a horrific experience..

Just admit you want me to take your virginity.. and I'll take a much gentler approach than I originally planned..

Sounds good, right?

Say it then..

Say you want me to fuck you..

Admit it human..

[Pause]

That's a good boy.. I knew it..

Alright then.. as promised, I'll take it slower with you now..

Even though you're looking so delicious that.. I could just eat you right up..

[Wet slurp or lick sound, as she give him a one long lick on his cheek]

Mmm.. you're so tasty..

I saw your cock twitch when I did that.. 

Did my wet tongue feel that good on your blushy cheek?

You know, being a sex demon, I have a lot more to offer than your regular human girl..

One of the things is my tongue as you just experienced.. 

It's very wet and I can stretch it really long if I want to.. 

Can you imagine how great it would feel, to have your cock inside of my skillful mouth, while my magical tongue is wrapped tightly around your shaft? Stroking you and squeezing you with it, while I'm sucking you at the same time? 

Heh, I bet you would cum immidiately..

[Moan] Oh yeah, I definitely can't wait to taste that hard cock of yours..

I bet it's absolutely delicious..

And so is that white semen in your balls probably..

Mm look at your ass too..

[Spank]

You're just too fucking sexy..

[Spank]

[Giggle] That's for hiding from me for so long before I discovered you..

Do you like my tail by the way? 

Yeah, it's beautiful, isn't it?

That's why I didn't hide it when I was transforming into this human form..

Mmm.. how does it feel against your bare thigh?

Nice and soft huh?

Would you like me to slip it inside of your underwear and check on that boner of yours?

Yea, lemme see what I'm working with..

[Moan] Oh yeah, quite a nice package you have down there..

[Moan] It feels amazing against my sensitive tail..

Hmm?

Oh yeah, it's so sensitive..

Playing with it makes my.. [Moan] nipples all nice and hard..

I'll let you feel them in a second..

For some stupid reason, I have a top on.. so lemme take it off..

[Taking top/bra off]

It's weird that my transformation generated it for me in the first place..

I guess it's the side effect of entering a humans world..

Anyways..

[Moan] Here, feel those gorgeous tits of mine..

Feels good, doesn't it?

[Moan] Yea.. just enjoy baby..

And also enjoy my tail, as it's massaging your balls right now..

Close your eyes and moan with me..

Just like this..

[Moan softly for a little bit]

Mmm.. I like how full those balls are..

Full of that wonderful boy cum..

And I'd love to play with them forever..

But.. you are probably curious how I look right?

[Finger snap]

You aren't paralyzed anymore.. so you can now turn around.. 

Slowly though.. don't make any funny moves..

[Pause]

[A little further from ears from now on]

Do you like what you see?

Bet you didn't expect me to be this beautiful huh?

[Naughty Giggle]

I formed my body based off of how your mind pictures perfection..

Your favorite eyes and hair color..

Your perfect tits size.. 

Your perfect ass shape.. 

Every little detail..

Except I couldn't hide those horns of mine of course..

But you don't mind them too much, do you?

They can be pretty handy..

For example you can grab them while I'm giving a blowjob.. and then make me suck you how *YOU* want it..

I'm very proud of them by the way.. 

They grew great over all these centuries, due to all of the sins I've commited..

The tip of them is also extremely sensitive, even more than my tail..

But unfortunaly it's very easy to get your finger cut by them if you play with their tip.. so I won't even ask you to play with them that way..

Alright now, why don't you lay back for me?

Yeah, just like this..

Now let me get on top of you and..

[Giggle] Did you think I was going to just fuck you and end the fun this quickly?

Silly boy, I just wanted to kiss you..

Come here..

[Kiss]

Mmm come back here.. I'm not done..

[Longer and more passionate kissing, with tongue for a little bit]

Heh, not bad for a virgin human boy..

Hey, what's with that worried expression all of a sudden?

Oh.. you just noticed my fangs, huh?

Don't worry.. they're sharp and could break your skin pretty easily indeed..

But that would hurt you badly, and I don't have a reason to hurt you..

I'm not a vampire afterall..

And as tasty as I must admit a human blood is.. I'd much rather just kiss and please your neck, than bite it..

[Gentle neck kiss]

Just like this..

[Continue giving neck kisses]

Mmm.. you know, you're even prettier when I look at you this close..

It's too bad I can't take you to hell with me..

I'd take such a good care of you..

Just as good as I take care of *all* of my pets over there..

[Giggle]

Suck on my tits now, won't you?

[Moan softly]

Mmm that's nice.. but I like it when you suck on them a little harder.. so don't be so gentle..

[a little shock gasp and louder moan as he proceeds to suck on tits harder instantly]

Oh that's good..

[Continue moaning]

So how are you liking your christmas holidays so far this year, huh?

No, keep sucking on my tits.. you don't need to answer me..

[Continue moaning softly]

I know it's the best christmas of your life..

Look at you.. such a good boy..

Worshipping a demon..

Do you know how big of a sin that is? On such a day?

But you don't care, do you..

No.. you're just eager to obey me..

Eager to get a reward..

[Continue moaning for a little bit more]

Alright, that's enough of that for now.. you can stop sucking me..

You did a good job human.. I'm proud of you..

And oh my, look at your boner over there..

Right now your dick is practically dying for attention, isn't it..

Let me pull down your underwear with my tail..

[Pulling down underwear]

There.. I throwed it somewhere on the floor behind me..

Wow, look at that precum..

There's so much of it leaking out of yours cock..

[Licks her lips, wet mouth sounds]

Well, I've teased myself long enough.. 

I can't do it any longer..

I'm hungry..

Give me that cock.. I'm gonna suck it..

[Blowjob]

Mmm.. it's so tasty..

Just like I knew it would be..

[Continue blowjob]

Hey, remember what I told you about my tongue before?

How I can suck you with my mouth and stroke you with my tongue at the same time?

Let me show you what separates a succubus from a regular woman..

[More intense blowjob, more sloppy]

[Talking with a mouthful for the next lines] 

Are you close already?

Come on then.. try to cum!

Come on, I gave you a permission..

What's the matter human?

Can't cum? Even though it feels like you should be exploding right now?

[Mouth pop sound, stop BJ and now normal talking]

[Giggle] I've told you before.. I don't want this to end quickly..

I put another special spell on you.. 

You can't cum until I take that spell off of you..

[More intese blowjob and deepthroat attempts, gagging, getting really nasty and sloppier]

How does my throat feel on your cock?

Experienced Succubus like me could suck on a whole length of a huge horse cock and not even choke once.. 

This dick ain't no challenge for me..

[Continue deepthroat, more gagging and sloppiness for a little bit]

Do you wanna cum? Huh?

Here, I'll finish you with my hand..

[Slippery and very fast stroking for 5 seconds while repeating "go go go" and then instantly stop]

And.. no cumming..

[Giggle]

Okay, I'll let you finish now.

[Do the same exact thing again but for 10 seconds now and then stop]

And nope!

Aww, I'm sorry.. you wanted me to keep going, didn't you?

Alright, I'll be generous..

Cum for me now.

[Keep giving fast stroking for few seconds, then pause and then almost instantly do it again, few times like that, edging his cock]

[Stop]

[Giggle] It's so much fun to torture you like this..

Sorry, but I can't let you cum before I fuck you..

That's what I came here for..

And the edging? It's gonna cause your cock to shoot even more of that precious cum for me..

I'll give your cock a little break now..

Kiss me human..

[Kissing for a little while, letting the listener's cock cool off]

[Break kiss]

Mmm.. I love your lips..

Did that cock calm down a little?

Yeah? Can I trust you and take my spell off of it?

You're not going to cum as soon as I sit on you?

There's something you need to know before you enter me though..

A succubi pussy is ten times better than any other pussy.. and you are going to experience an extreme, unmatching pleasure.. 

Sex with me will cause you to possibly not enjoy sex with anyone else ever again..

Unless it will be with another succubus of course..

Not that you have too much of a choice but.. I'm just telling you so that you're not surprised in the future..

Now..

Let me get on top of you again.. and give you the best christmas gift ever..

My wet and tight little demon pussy..

[Moan as he enters her]

Ah.. perfect size..

You rolled your eyes back.. is this too intense for you *already*?

You feel like cumming inside of me?

Don't disappoint me now human..

You're going to hold that cum inside for aslong as I make you..

Are we clear on that?

Good..

Let me pin you down to the bed.. by your wrists..

[Pin him down]

I want you to look into my eyes as I'm about to fuck you..

Yes, just like that.. and don't look away..

Ready human?

Here we go..

[She starts riding his cock and moaning, slow at first]

That's right..

Feel that pussy slowly milking that hard cock of yours..

[Continue riding & moaning, still at slow pace]

Oh yeah.. fuck..

I can already feel how your sexual energy is starting to power me up..

After this, I'll be even more beautiful and stronger..

[Continue riding & moaning, more intense now, faster pace]

Oh yeah, you like the faster pace, don't you..

So do I.. it feels fucking incredible..

[Continue riding & moaning, the same pace]

Fuck.. I'm getting closer.. you just lay still and take this..

Don't you dare to cum..

[Continue riding & moaning, as she's getting closer and closer to orgasm]

Yes yes yes! I'm cumming! Oh I'm cumming!

[Orgasm]

Oh fuck.. that release felt so good after so much teasing..

Well.. since I had my fun..

I'll let you cum now..

Lemme ride you even faster and finish you off inside of my pussy..

You won't have to hold back anymore.. just let it go..

[Very intense riding & moaning for about 1 min now, with optional dirty talking, if you would like to add it]

Oh yeah, it's coming isn't it..

I can feel it..

Cum for me human..

Feed me all of that healthy semen..

Make me proud..

Shoot it all deep inside of my cunt!

On 1!

2!

[Fuck some more]

3!

[She orgasms again as he cums in her]

Fuck.. I came again..

Good job human..

You came so much in me..

Well done..

Well done cutie..

So far you are my favorite..

And that means something, because I devirginized quite a huge amount of human boys over all these years..

Who knows.. I may visit you some time again, if you keep on being just as naughty as you were during all this year..

You can do that, right?

Just keep on listening to dirty audios on gonewildaudio and stuff..

And you may just be rewarded..

Now I'd love to stay here for the whole night with you..

But it's christmas..

Not exactly the best time for a demon to visit the earth..

I don't wanna have to deal with any angels who would come on a mission to "save" you or something..

So..

[Kiss]

Until next time, my beautiful human boy..

It was fun..

But now I gotta go..

We demons aren't supposed to say that but..

Happy christmas..

[Blow a kiss]

[Naughty giggle]


End file.
